


不期而遇

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 交叠的错过，却迎来了新的意外。关键词：NTR，3P，一步到胃、诱攻、磨牙，美丽喵前提下的喵光和3P
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	不期而遇

博雷尔家族在远离皇都的地方，有一处别苑。

它曾因为主人的失意而荒废，又因为艾默里克的出现恢复生机。

然而在艾默里克决意成为神殿骑士后，那个供家族狩猎度假的屋子再度遭受冷落，直到多年后，才迎来年轻主人的光顾。

-

英雄并未花太多时间在寻路上，因为那间屋子早已点燃了壁炉，屋顶的积雪融化，露出湛蓝的瓦顶，虽然在夜晚它呈现黑色，但瓦片上蓝色的微光在白雪覆盖的森林中，如同闪烁幽火。

壁炉的火光将窗户染成了橙色，金色的光洒落在白色的雪地上，也成了这片雪域唯一的暖意。

他骑着坐骑轻轻落地，干净的雪地上，还有另一个人的脚印，它因为不久前一场小雪而淡去了许多，但是依旧可以清晰的辨认出，脚步的主人通向那间小屋。

是埃斯蒂尼安。

英雄如此断定。

大约在十几分钟前，他还在伊修加德皇都，上议院议长的办公室里问候艾默里克。

他来的不是时候，敲门时正遇到艾默里克的副官送来一大叠文件，重重地放在了议长大人的桌上。英雄确确实实看到艾默里克抽了抽眼角，不过黑发的精灵立刻用手指揉捏太阳穴掩盖了过去。

“抱歉……”艾默里克的声音透露着疲惫。

英雄也只是耸了耸肩，他来这里是因为许久之前艾默里克的一次邀请，说希望再与他共进晚餐，听他说说新的冒险。

英雄如约而至——这是第三次了，但是都因为艾默里克的忙碌而推移。

他明白艾默里克的无奈，实际上，在艾默里克主动联系他的时候，英雄也总是在新的战斗中。

但是这一次，在人类英雄打算离开时，艾默里克却喊住了他，“你可以代我去一个地方看看吗？”艾默里克说道，他甚至站起了身，看得出对于这个请求他需求他非常的急迫，“实际上，我和埃斯蒂尼安约好今晚见面，但是……”

“但是你显然已经迟到了。”因为此时已经接近凌晨，再过一会儿，就会成为明日。英雄扶着门笑道，“不过会让你这么着急，看来埃斯蒂尼安确实非常重要。”

言下之意十分明显，艾默里克顿了顿，脸上浮现一丝窘迫，“抱歉，我……”

“我开个玩笑。”人类英雄失笑，“你们约在了哪里？”

-

他们就约在博雷尔家的那间别苑，它的规模并不大，拥有一个地下室，二楼则一个小小的阳台，曾经种满了花草，在狩猎的季节供人居住。

这里也有属于艾默里克的童年，虽说无人居住，可英雄看到的小屋，却比他想象的要好得多。

院子里的积雪比外面的要矮上许多，显然是时常有人打扫，毕竟在这样人迹罕至的地方，若是长久无人拜访，一定早就被白雪淹没了。

陈旧的围栏上，还有较新的修理痕迹，有什么人时常拜访这里。

他站在门前，可以感觉到隔着门板透露出来的热量，光之战士轻轻的敲了敲门，但是周围太过于安静了，以至于那三声扣门仿佛要惊动整片森林似的。

既便如此，也没有人应门。

此时与艾默里克约定的时间已经过去了两个小时，也许那位龙骑士已经耐不住性子走人了。

但是即便是埃斯蒂尼安，也应该不会不灭掉壁炉就离开。

精灵在外奔波，也许已经因为疲惫睡下了……

几个念头在人类的脑海中浮现，他一边想着一边握住了门把手。

门没有关，它应当是为了艾默里克而开着的。

随着房门缓缓开启，暖意和火光笼罩在英雄身上，也让他看到了被镀上一层暖色的房间，除此之外，他还闻到了葡萄酒的香味。

屋内的家具款式古典却不显陈旧，得到了精心的养护，他要找的人侧倚在暗红色的沙发上，穿着一件单薄的白色衬衫，一条修长的腿在沙发与茶几间有限的空间内架着。

一旁空着的单人沙发上，是埃斯蒂尼安从不离身的长枪。精灵的脸上盖着一本蓝色的书，茶几上有喝了一半的红酒杯，地面上还摆着数个空瓶。

看来等待的两个小时里，埃斯蒂尼安没有让自己太过无聊。

不过这样充满生活气息，甚至显得有些懒散的埃斯蒂尼安，英雄还是头一次见到。

“埃斯蒂尼安。”他轻声唤道，朝着精灵走去，他认为埃斯蒂尼安应当是醒来了，眼前的这位龙骑士，绝不会在野地的屋内放任自己醉酒至此，随着他的接近，精灵缓缓的抬起手，抓住了那本书，稍稍抬起了些许。

阴影下他看到精灵眼中幽暗的湛蓝色，却无法看清对方的神情，但是他可以确定埃斯蒂尼安正在看他。

“好久不见……”英雄接着说，在精灵面前暂定，他们确实很久没见了，要抓住埃斯蒂尼安的身影，比讨伐蛮神还要来的困难。他总觉得是埃斯蒂尼安在躲着他，艾默里克似乎也这么认为，这也是艾默里克让他来这儿的原因之一。

“你们应该见一见……”艾默里克这么说，“那家伙虽然改变了很多，但是骨子里还是一样的倔强，如果没有人主动，他是不会妥协的。”

英雄想过埃斯蒂尼安会作何反应，这个银发的精灵会咋舌对于他的出现不屑一顾，会尴尬的移开视线，还是会一如既往友好地喊他“搭档”。

但是这些假设都在下一个瞬间被打破，那个静静坐着的精灵忽然起身扣住了他的手腕，将他按在了沙发上，迅速的栖身覆了上来。

以英雄的反应力，他本有着足够的能力反击，可他是清醒的，因此他可以猜到埃斯蒂尼安此刻被酒精稍许混淆了意识，误将他当成了一个袭击者。

“埃斯蒂尼安，是我——”人类说道，试图说服对方，他的视线扫过那被搁在不远处穿心枪，如果精灵试图召唤它，那么他就得做出些行动了。

可埃斯蒂尼安没有那么做，他在英雄思考着如何处理这项危机时，低下头，贴上了对方的嘴唇，顺利的让大脑急速运转的英雄迅速呆滞在身下。

因为体内拥有大量的龙血，埃斯蒂尼安的体温比常人要高上许多，他轻易就撬开了人类不设防的嘴唇，以自己火热的舌头纠缠舔弄着对方的口腔。

英雄并不是第一次接吻，在冒险的生涯中，他不可避免遭受过各种各样突如其来的吻。也有人探入过自己的舌头，与光之战士来一场激情四射的湿吻，英雄虽然无奈，可总是防不胜防。

索性那些吻终究只会是一个吻，毕竟接吻就是那些人的最终目的。

而此时此刻，它却只是一个开端。精灵抚弄着他的脖颈，时不时的按压让人类不可遏止的产生一丝危机感，可又很快融化在对方热情的吻中。

埃斯蒂尼安有着极为熟练的技巧，他轻而易举的挑逗起人类的欲望。

在精灵抬起身子时，英雄尚沉醉在刚才的吻中，无法明白到底发生了什么。他看向埃斯蒂尼安，银发的精灵的五指插入发间，将垂到脸前的头发撩到脑后，吐出舌头舔过自己湿润的嘴唇。

英雄感到体内被点燃的那团火迅速流窜到了下身，而埃斯蒂尼安显然也察觉到了。精灵的脸上带着一丝笑意，一只手粗鲁的扯开衬衣的纽扣，另一只手按在人类的胸前，准确的坐在了英雄因为兴奋而隆起的裆部。

“做吗？”埃斯蒂尼安问道，声音不知是因为酒精还是因为情欲而低哑。他衣服上的纽扣因为主人的动作被扯烂了几个，但是埃斯蒂尼安浑然不觉。他刻意的降下身子，去磨蹭人类勃起的性器，但是英雄却没有听漏他接下来的几个字，“……艾默里克。”

不得不说，这四个字在让英雄瞬间就清醒了过来。

他意识到埃斯蒂尼安的状态比他预料的要糟上许多，他意识到——

他意识到太多事情了。

这里不仅仅只是一个被荒废的别苑，还是艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安密会的小屋。他们不止一次的相约在这个远离皇都，远离一切视线的地方见面，拥抱，亲吻……

人类如同窥视到他人最深的秘密那般感到了紧张和尴尬，而坐在他身上的埃斯蒂尼安，也在这时候忽然僵住了身体。

显然，在提起艾默里克的名字时，精灵在恍惚中仍旧察觉到了一丝怪异，那双眼睛逐渐的明晰起来。人类英雄动了动嘴唇，在对上埃斯蒂尼安的视线时候，勉强的说出一句话，“……你喝多了。”

片刻的沉默后，精灵撑起了身体，光之战士慌忙从他身下抽身。他看到埃斯蒂尼安颓然的向后倒去，霸占了整个沙发，捂住了自己的额头一副头痛的模样，“怎么是你……”

精灵嘀咕着，侧过头看着站在一旁的人类，“艾默里克呢？”他不等英雄回答，又接着说，“是那家伙让你来的吗，这里只有我和他知道。”

他直视着人类的眼睛，像是刚才什么都没有发生过。但是英雄却觉得嘴唇上依旧有着那火热触感的残留，他下意识的舔过下唇。就连他自己都没有意识到这个动作，因此当他看到埃斯蒂尼安眼神微微闪烁的时候，只是以为精灵等他的回复等得不耐烦了。

“我……代他来找你……”人类觉得自己如同中了麻药，只是曲起舌头，就能感觉到方才埃斯蒂尼安舔过舌苔时那酥麻的触感，他在埃斯蒂尼安过于坦然和直率的视线下忐忑不安，寻找着话题，”没想到……没想到你也会打扫啊。”

龙骑士挑了挑眉，埃斯蒂尼安当然没料到眼前的人类犹豫半天会得出这么一个感慨，于是英雄又说，”不是你打扫的？”

大概对方竭尽全力的模样实在是过于有趣，让埃斯蒂尼安不禁笑出声，他闭上眼睛按着太阳穴，回答了这个应当是个问题的感慨。

“这是两个问题。”埃斯蒂尼安说道，“我会打扫，毕竟我一个人住，但是这里是艾默里克那个管家负责的。”

“……但是你刚才说，这里只有你和艾默里克知道。”英雄抓住了对方话题中的漏洞，就像是抓住了一个化解尴尬的救命稻草。

埃斯蒂尼安停下了手上的动作，“那就再加一个。”

“应该再加两个，现在还有我。”

“……行……”精灵睁开眼睛，坐起了身子，“你以前有这么难缠吗？”

“我以前也没有想到你和艾默里克是这种关系。”人类如此说，在另一头的单人沙发上坐下。坐下后，他就感到了一丝不妙，因为从这个角度，他的视线必然会越过精灵赤裸的双脚，修长的双腿，还有那衣裳大开的胸膛。

他十分意外埃斯蒂尼安的皮肤上没有疤痕，但随即又想起事实并非如此。

苍天之龙骑士的身上曾有数不清的伤疤，却都在邪龙之影附体被修复了，这个身体经历过死亡和新生。

此时，在跳跃的火光下，身体的主人发出一声嗤笑，“这种关系？”人类抬起头，发觉埃斯蒂尼安脸上时有时无的笑意，对方的视线因为低垂，而显得难以捉摸，“你很介意？”

“不是，只是……我以为你们应该是……”

“出生入死，可以托付性命的朋友？”埃斯蒂尼安接下来英雄的话，说着精灵就笑了起来。酒精依旧在发挥它的作用，在人类的记忆中，埃斯蒂尼安绝不是会这么容易发笑的人。

“朋友啊……我们确实是朋友，和出生入死的朋友上床，有什么不对吗？”

这下英雄被问倒了，他的话止于舌尖，低着牙齿一时间找不到反驳的理由，他甚至开始思索这个问题的合理性。

埃斯蒂尼安再次失笑。看着他那还有些醉的模样，人类不由得也放松下来。这样的精灵虽然陌生，但是却让他感到欣慰和愉悦。

“没什么问题，但是在一般情况下，我不会和我的战友上床。”人类英雄回答，“除非……”

“你想说除非相爱，这种话题吗？”埃斯蒂尼安打断了他，精灵曲奇一只手枕垫高了自己的脑袋，另一只手在茶几上摸索着顺利的勾住了那半杯红酒，“我和艾默里克的关系，没那么复杂。”

英雄感到了困惑，因为在他的理解中，相爱才是更为简单的解释，可埃斯蒂尼安显然不那么认为，他听到精灵接着说，“既没有时间，也没有那个精力去谈论恋情和爱，只是单纯的在一起。”

“那么……”人类想要知道真相，可又碍于触犯对方的隐私，不过埃斯蒂尼安却没有停下话梢，“以前很多人都觉得，我和艾默里克的关系很差。”

“要从这个开始说吗……”光之战士有些诧异，他没有想到醉酒后的埃斯蒂尼安，会是这样的风格。若是想要探寻对方嘴里的秘密，根本不需要威逼利诱，只要足够多的酒精，就可以让埃斯蒂尼安滔滔不绝了。

“我的属下总是说，艾默里克不把我当作一个人看待。在任务中，我总是被安排最危险的工作，那些……几乎可以说是必死无疑的工作。”

英雄没有说话，他很熟悉这种情况，或者说，他面对的总是这种情况。有能力的人，必将面对更大的危险。

“有一次，因为原本的计划被打乱，被安排给某位神殿骑士的任务变得极为危险，艾默里克没有犹豫，就把那件事交付给了我……他说在这里的每个人都有自己的家人，只有我无念无挂。”

埃斯蒂尼安说这个的时候，没有任何愠怒和不满，他甚至发出一声轻笑，人类无法判断那笑声意味着什么。

“但是我知道，他选择我的理由不仅仅是这个。牵挂会让人变强，但也会让人在残酷的事实面前畏惧。那一瞬间的迟疑，会带来更为惨烈的结局。而我不同，我不怕死，我也绝对不会让自己死去，因为我有着比任何人都要强烈的仇恨。”

“更何况，我可是‘苍天之龙骑士’，我本身就是一个完美的武器。”他的手指附上自己的胸膛，透过玻璃杯看着人类英雄，“如果是我去的话，就会有百分之一的可能性活下来。艾默里克问我，我可以相信你吗，埃斯蒂尼安。”

他直视英雄的眼睛，似乎在询问对方的意见，人类没有说话。精灵垂目看着杯中的液体，接着说，“他相信我，他相信我可以将那百分之一的可能性化为现实，创造奇迹。”

他说着换了个姿势，让自己坐直身子，曲起手肘搭在沙发的靠背上，“他相信我，所以我也相信他，他会尽全力让我那百分之一的可能性变得更大一些，为了让我可以一起活下来……”

埃斯蒂尼安的语速变得慢了许多，他也许有些困了，也许是沉浸在回忆中。英雄看到酒杯精灵的倒影，壁炉的火光中它显得扭曲而古怪。恍惚间他似乎看到黑色的轮廓在精灵的背后升起，但是当英雄看向埃斯蒂尼安时，却什么都没有发生。

“事后我问他，他就不担心我真的会死吗。艾默里克说他也想过，但是那个时候，因为任何迟疑都是对我的否定。”

埃斯蒂尼安又发出低低的笑声，“那之后我就知道，只要我还和他来往，大概一辈子，都会作为他的枪，他的刃而战斗了。”

“你们就是那时候确定了关系？”英雄抓住了重点，埃斯蒂尼安慢悠悠的点了点头，“事后他其实还和我道过歉，因为有一点他说谎了，我不是无牵无挂，我还有雅伯里克，还有他。”

准确来说，是这句话之后，他们才确定了关系。

“然而因为那件事，外面盛传我们关系不和，不过这也是在他的计算之中吧。但是因为这个，每一次找他我都得偷偷摸摸的从窗户走，简直就像是偷情似的。”

“怎么说……有点羡慕。”光之战士喃喃，他听到精灵反问，“羡慕？”

“是啊，有点羡慕。”

“你在说什么呢？”埃斯蒂尼安看着他，微微拧起了眉毛，手中的酒杯微微晃动。精灵特有的气质让他看上去不像个“战士”，倒像是个懒散享受假日的贵族，“你的身边不也有那么一群人么，拂晓的伙伴，阿尔菲诺，还有福尔唐家的……所有那些支持你的家伙们。”

“我不是说这个……”

“有时候在注定的失败中，只会有一个人手里握有胜利的希望，那个人就是所谓的英雄。战斗的人背负的不仅仅是胜利的期望，还有每个人托付自己性命的信赖。他们无法战斗，所以将生与死寄托在英雄的身上。但若是给予了他们可能性，他们也会义无反顾的投身于战斗吧，就像你们拂晓的那个领导者。”

虽说人类想说的羡慕，并不是指这方面，但是此时辩解也已经无用，于是他抓住了话题中的另一个关键，“你知道敏菲利亚的事情？”

“别小看我了。”埃斯蒂尼安露出有些得意的笑容，“我也不是只知道战斗的傻瓜。”

“你真的改变了很多，埃斯蒂尼安。”英雄笑到，他也确实从未想过自己会被埃斯蒂尼安开解。过去他也曾迷茫过，所以他干脆选择什么都不想，什么都不问，将疑惑和恐惧丢弃，将质问和责难埋葬。

但是现在他已经不需要那么做了，因为他知道那些不得不让他踏上战场的人，心中有着和他同样的恐惧和痛苦。就如埃斯蒂尼安说的，他们无法取得胜利，所以只能将一切托付给握有可能性的他。

坚决而毫不动摇的信任，尽一切努力去帮助他，就是那一刻他们所能做的。

“没想到你也能说出这么理性的话。”人类战士补充道。埃斯蒂尼安没有回答，发出了一阵笑声。他十分清楚，以前的自己绝对说不出这样的感悟，他固执的认为自己是在孤身战斗，哪怕在他的身边始终有着艾默里克的位置，却依旧偏执而盲目。

“在这个地方，真的发生了很多……”

英雄低声说，那一切就仿佛是昨日，有多少成长，也就有多少牺牲。

“……是啊。”埃斯蒂尼安应声。他最终还是将酒杯放回了茶几上，他没有酗酒的爱好，只是等得无聊稍稍多喝了几杯。

空气一瞬间就沉寂下来，谁都没有打破沉默，只有炉火发出了些许声响。

也许埃斯蒂尼安习惯于这种安静，但是光之战士却并非如此。寂静让他坐立难安，特别是他胯间的东西尚未彻底低头，而始作俑者却悠然自在的靠在沙发上看着那本蓝色的书。

此时人类已经看清楚书皮上的名字了《伊修加德少儿童话故事》。对于埃斯蒂尼安堂而皇之的看着少儿读物，他不知道自己应该去吐槽哪一点才对。

更何况，这个一身酒气看童话故事的家伙，在不久前还骑在他的身上，磨蹭他的下体。

他的视线从书皮落在了埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇，又掠过对方的胸膛，在温暖的火光下呈现蜜一般的色泽，他可以看到对方比肤色更深一些的乳尖，它耸立着，因为埃斯蒂尼安翻书时的动作轻轻蹭过衣裳。

那一刻人类英雄感到一阵酥麻从头皮掠过，他紧了紧喉咙，无法压制自己脑海里的画面，如果来这里的不是他，而是艾默里克……艾默里克是否会倾身覆在埃斯蒂尼安的身上，亲吻这具身体。

英雄没有忘记这里是什么地方，他是否可以理解为，埃斯蒂尼安是为了与艾默里克做爱，才来到这个地方，等待着对方的到来。

英雄觉得自己的面颊开始升温，他明明没有喝酒，却觉得自己因为空气中的酒精而醉了，所以他才会感到如此的焦灼，热量以极快的速度在他体内扩散。

“你看的太久了。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音忽然钻入了他的耳朵，人类如梦初醒般的看向精灵。对方的视线越过书，望着他微微眯起了眼睛，再次开口，“想做？”

“……做什么……”光之战士开口时，觉得嗓子因为干渴而哑得可怕。

他怔怔地看着埃斯蒂尼安站起身朝自己走来，那本不合时宜的书被放在茶几上。精灵再一次将他禁锢在沙发内，曲起一只腿的膝盖压在他的腿侧，低下头在长发落下的阴影中看着他，“那家伙不会介意的……如果对象是你的话。”

“什么意思……”他没等英雄说完，就低下头再一次含住了人类的嘴唇。

银发丝丝落下，覆在了英雄的面庞之上，末端微曲的发尖，仿佛在撩拨着英雄最后的理智。

也许是因为埃斯蒂尼安此刻更为清醒，又或是为了照顾人类的情绪，这一次他的吻要温柔许多。轻柔的勾弄着人类的舌头，安抚般抚摸着英雄的颈后，又顺着领子，滑倒了人类的身前。

因为是在闲暇的日子，人类英雄穿的较为轻便，精灵没有费太多功夫，就褪下了对方的衣物。他的手指贴着人类胸前的皮肤，拂过那一道道伤疤，留下火一般扩散的热潮。

“埃斯蒂尼安……”光之战士抓住了那只手，他十分清楚，倘若它继续下去，那么就真的无法挽回了。他还在试图做最后的挣扎，但是在精灵的凝视中，他却像是被对方的视线催眠了一般，一点一点的放松了手上的力道。

埃斯蒂尼安的手隔着被撑起的布料，握住了他早就兴奋不已的阴茎。

他看着精灵近在咫尺的脸，还有那双被唾液湿润的嘴唇，因为对方熟练的手法，从嘴缝中倾泻出断断续续的声音。就在他以为埃斯蒂尼安会再吻他的时候，精灵开了口，“其实……”

埃斯蒂尼安凑在人类的耳边，用低沉的嗓音和粗重的呼吸骚扰着他，声音带着一丝笑意，“之前在碰到这个的时候，我就觉得不太对劲了。”

“……什么意思？”英雄的疑惑十分真切，埃斯蒂尼安的答复也过于现实，“相比艾默里克，太小了。”  
人类的脸在另一种层面上涨的通红。

“不过没办法，毕竟这是人种的差距，就算是大英雄也无法避免。”埃斯蒂尼安说着大笑起来，他任由人类将他推开，他后退时险些撞到茶几，几个空瓶碰撞着发出清脆声响，不过他没有让意外发生，而是迅速的拽了一把人类英雄，以维持自己的平衡。

因为有意无意的拉扯，他们双双倒在那张长沙发上，恼怒的英雄趁这个这个机会，将精灵压在了身下。

精灵没有挣扎，他向后靠去坦然的躺在那儿，还伸手掀开了挡住一侧的衣服，展示出自己的身体，对着气势汹汹撑在自己身上的人类问道，“怎么，你想当主动的那个？”

见英雄不回答，他又接着说，“你生气了？我说的可是事实……”他的嘴在下一刻被堵上，光之战士善于作战，也有极高的学习能力，他将自己掌握的吻技统统施加在精灵的身上，但是当他气喘吁吁抬头的时候，埃斯蒂尼安却只是略微乱了呼吸。

精灵看似意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，“作为初学者，你做的不错了。”说话间，他曲起一只腿，用赤裸的脚掌踩在人类高高隆起的裆部，“但是只有接吻可算不上做爱。”

人类英雄想要阻止对方，可是时轻时重的踩踏和按压却让他感到令人战栗的快感。

他看着埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛，那张脸上带着戏谑的笑。明明他处在更高的地方，但是他却有种是埃斯蒂尼安在俯视他的错觉。

“这样就受不了了吗？”埃斯蒂尼安问道。

人类捂着嘴巴，摇了摇头，他攥着埃斯蒂尼安的脚踝，却始终没有用力，甚至在精灵稍稍抬腿时，下意识的将对方往自己身上按下，这比埃斯蒂尼安用手抚弄，甚至是比先前蹭过精灵臀部时有着更加强烈的感觉，让他无法抵抗。

人类的高潮来的突然，就连埃斯蒂尼安也有些诧异，他试图收回脚，可是英雄却牢牢地将其固定。埃斯蒂尼安感觉到对方的阴茎在脚底跳动着，隔着布料弥漫开湿热气息。

这是人类第一次体验来自他人之手的快感和高潮。它强烈地令人晕眩，却又带着深深的羞耻感而高潮过去，英雄感到的是前所未有的沮丧。

“……喂……”他听到埃斯蒂尼安的声音，那只刚刚让他攀上巅峰的脚迅速缩了回去。精灵的身体靠近了他，带着一丝不知所措的慌乱，“……是我玩过头了……”

他听到埃斯蒂尼安的叹气，精灵似乎犹豫了一会儿，最终伸手将他按在了怀里，“我没想到……”这回埃斯蒂尼安及时的，自发的闭上嘴，他似乎终于意识到此刻还是保持安静更好一点。

英雄的脸就埋在埃斯蒂尼安的胸前，他们贴的很近，精灵身体的高温源源不断的透过皮肤传递过来，还有顶在在他腹部的那一团巨大而坚硬的炙热。

英雄知道那是什么，他吸了一口气，想要挺低头去看一看那团散发着热量的东西，可埃斯蒂尼安却又用力的将他压了下去，“先别动……”

精灵说，声音充满了忍耐，因为英雄腹部的摩擦而带上了些许抽气声，“让我先……冷静一下。”看似游刃有余的他，事实上也没有好到哪里去。人类在羞耻中高潮的模样，深深地刺激着他的神经，他太想要就这样将对方吞吃入腹，想要让英雄在无止境的高潮中彻底忘记所谓的羞耻。

但是那么做还太早了，埃斯蒂尼安收紧了手臂的力道，试图让自己的呼吸平缓下来。然而这种办法显然没有任何效果，交叠的皮肤在不断升温，让原本就坚硬的性器变得更加兴奋。

他怀里的人类也并不如想象中的安分，人类并不止是猎物，这位英雄随时可能化作猎手。光之战士的吻带着试探的意味，但是却仔仔细细的亲吻着眼前的皮肤。

人类环住了精灵的腰，终于将嘴唇贴上那诱惑他许久的乳尖，轻轻地啃咬舔弄。那个瞬间埃斯蒂尼安微微一颤绷紧了身体，他粗鲁地将人类按在了沙发靠背上。

“……我说过了，先别动。”埃斯蒂尼安咬着牙，压抑着嗓音，跨坐在人类身前，挺直了圣子，居高临下的看着这个英雄阁下，“既然你那么着急……我也就不客气了。”

精灵说完就解开裤子，将早已蓄势待的阴茎从里头掏了出来。那根硕大的阴茎看起来如同凶恶的巨龙，与埃斯蒂尼安俊秀的面孔成了鲜明的对比。

“相比之下。”阴影中埃斯蒂尼安看起来就像是一个恶人，他握着自己的阴茎缓缓套弄着，“我更加喜欢你舔我这里。”

看着眼前充满了压迫感的巨大性器，人类英雄确实明白了埃斯蒂尼安所谓的“人种的差异”。精灵缓缓的压低自己的阴茎，将它抵在了人类的面颊，在它靠近之前，人类就感觉到了它散发的热量。

“不想尝尝看吗？”埃斯蒂尼安用声音诱哄着他，虽然对舔弄男性的阴茎这个行为他有着一丝抗拒，但他还是张开了嘴。用自己的舌头舔过精灵坚挺的性器，将它含在了口中。

一时间他的口鼻间充满了埃斯蒂尼安的气息，“再含得深一些……”他听到埃斯蒂尼安的喘息声，精灵按着他的脑袋，因为他的吮吸而舔弄开始缓缓地晃动身体。

那些腥咸的液体尚未来得及被舌苔品尝到，就因为对方的抽送而涌入他的喉咙。那并非美味的东西，却刺激着他的大脑和鼻腔，让他陶醉上瘾。

他开始更加主动的去吞吐对方的性器，窥视精灵因为性欲而变得恍惚迷醉的神情，他用手指骚弄对方紧绷的臀部，几次试图探入其中。

他确信埃斯蒂尼安发觉了。

可是精灵只是瞥了一眼他的手，既没有鼓励，也没有阻止，只是更加用力操弄他的嘴巴，将粘稠的体液灌入人类的口中。英雄觉得自己几乎要窒息了，就连鼻腔也充斥着精液的气味。

埃斯蒂尼安在最后一刻才抽了出来，但是精灵没有给他喘息的余地，就俯下身含住了他的嘴唇，如同掠夺一般蛮横的搅弄着，彻底搅乱了他的呼吸。

“你想要上我？”埃斯蒂尼安微微抬头，贴着他的唇瓣询问。精灵眯着眼睛看他，在火光映射中，他觉得自己仿佛在那双眼中看到了闪烁的红光。

他的声音如此低沉，还带着粘腻的水声。精液顺着二人的下颚低落，精灵用手沾取了些许，又挺起身子，将口中属于自己的精液涂在了手指上。

对方沾取精液的模样让光之战士吞了吞口水，他没有察觉自己这个举动将嘴里残余的液体一并吞了下去。

人类不明白为什么眼前的精灵可以这样一举一动都像是在诱惑，他神使鬼差的想要回答“想”，埃斯蒂尼安就忽然抓住他的一只腿拉到了高处，那沾满精液的手指，抵在了他的股间。

“……埃斯蒂尼安？”英雄猛地回神，他来不及阻止，就感到对方的手指挤入了自己从未开拓过的地方。

因为精液的湿润，他没有感到疼痛，但是强烈的异物感却让人类说不出话来。“你知道该怎么做么？”埃斯蒂尼安问道，他的手指一点一点的深入其中，时不时按压着周围的肠壁。

“男性的体内……”随着埃斯蒂尼安探入第二根手指，他体内某一处忽然惊起了触电一般的尖锐快感，酥麻的感觉如同浪潮扩散，让人类英雄不得不捂住嘴巴才面前堵住了呻吟。

埃斯蒂尼安当然不会看漏，精灵亲吻着人类的手背，近距离看着眼前噙满泪水的光之战士，“男性的体内，存在一个怪物。”

他轻轻啃咬英雄的指背，仿佛下一秒就会忽然化作野兽将对方撕裂，“贪婪、淫乱……”他用低沉的嗓音喃喃般的说着，在对方体内搅弄的手指，也增加到了第三根。

“你体内的怪物，已经准备好了。”精灵说着抽出手指，稍稍抬高了英雄的身体。

这并不是结束，而是刚刚开始。英雄十分清楚这一点，他想要让对方慢一些，可下一刻，硕大的阴茎就顶开了他的身体。

那巨大的压迫感是手指完全不能比拟的，每前进一寸，他都觉得自己的内脏被更加用力地挤在了一起，肠道因为那惊人的热度剧烈的收缩着。

“太大了，埃斯蒂尼安……”英雄的声音在发颤，他想要摆脱却又不敢动弹，“停下——”可埃斯蒂尼安却在这时候，忽的用力向上挺弄，他感到自己被撑开到了极限，可在想象中的疼痛到来之前，那终于挤入了他体内的阴茎，就顶在了他敏感的部位。

“你太高估我了……“埃斯蒂尼安咬着牙说出这句话，“怎么可能停得下来。”他进入人类体内的仅仅是前端，他大可以长驱直入，更加粗暴更加激烈的侵犯对方，他太想要那么做了——

但是他还是希望对方可以更加舒服一些，在变得享受疼痛之前，先享受到快感。

“放轻松，别夹得这么紧。”埃斯蒂尼安吸了一口气，他扯开人类捂住嘴巴的手，用温柔的吻安抚着身下的人，他每一次顶弄，都碾压对方最敏感的地方，在英雄的身体因此而痉挛的，那个柔软的甬道也会狠狠地咬住他的阴茎。

这样的抽送对于埃斯蒂尼安来说也是一种煎熬，因为他是如此的渴望进入到更深的地方。

在埃斯蒂尼安的攻势下，英雄无法阻挡呻吟。他抓着埃斯蒂尼安结实有力的臂膀，在对方忽轻忽重碾弄下溃不成军。快感是浪潮，淹没了他的下半身，从腰椎开始一点点的向上蔓延，窜入他的大脑，让他变得混乱失常。

就在他快要承受不住这样持续的刺激时，体内那跟坚硬而火热的阴茎，碾过他的弱点又深入了些许，撑开了他尚未被触及的地方，他下意识的伸手抓住了它尚留在外侧的柱身，耳边传来埃斯蒂尼安愉悦的抽气声，在那个瞬间，他迎来了第二次高潮。

在快感带来的斑斓五感中，英雄感觉到埃斯蒂尼安依旧埋在他的体内，精灵没有射精，那跟阴茎依旧火热的粗大。

“怎么样？还想要再来一次吗？”精灵用牙齿撕摩着他的耳垂，那粗重的呼吸让人类神使鬼差的点了点头，然后他听到埃斯蒂尼安的笑声，“我会让你比刚才还要快乐……”这句话仿佛是来自恶魔的低语。

他以为埃斯蒂尼安会就这样撞入他的体内深处，他甚至已经做好了心理准备，但是精灵却让他躺在沙发上，缓缓地将自己从那个令人陶醉迷恋的地方抽了出来，它因为失去填充物而慢慢合拢。

英雄尚未适应那忽然的空虚，就看到埃斯蒂尼安俯下身含住了他的阴茎。人类的性器虽然不比精灵，它足以塞满对方的口腔。他一边舔弄着英雄在同族中可以说十分傲人的阴茎，一边用手指继续探索着对方湿软的肠道。

他原本不清楚在自己舔舐埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎时，精灵是用什么样的心情看着他——但是现在他明白了。

柔软的嘴唇吞吐着口中丑陋的性器，精灵的面颊被从里面顶出阴茎的形状，口腔内侧的粘膜磨蹭着敏感的龟头，让它渗出更多的爱液，从埃斯蒂尼安的唇缝中溢出。

不知不觉间他已经抓住了埃斯蒂尼安的银发，意识到这一点时他打算松手，可是才刚刚放松的手指，却又猛地收紧了。

精灵用口腔的上颚碾过他的阴茎，将他纳入了喉咙深处，只是轻微的吞吐，就能带来强烈的吮吸和挤压。

“埃斯蒂尼安……”英雄难以自制的挺起腰部将自己撞入更深的地方，那一刻埃斯蒂尼安的手指按在了他体内那个隐藏着怪物的开关，前后同时的强烈刺激，让人类英雄在高潮之余有着失禁般的快感。

他试图停下来，可埃斯蒂尼安丝毫不给他停下来的机会，他只能抱着对方的脑袋，不断地抽搐着身体射出一股又一股的精液。

直到精灵放开他，瘫倒在沙发上的英雄依旧感到自己的阴茎在不断的涌出液体。可那并非精液，也不是尿液，只是单纯的快感分泌物，彻彻底底的湿透了他的下体。

“你果然很厉害。”埃斯蒂尼安吐了吐舌头，擦去嘴里溢出的液体，笑着亲了亲英雄泛红的眼廓，“接下来，该轮到我了。”

光之战士还沉醉在刚才的高潮中，埃斯蒂尼安轻易的抬起了对方的双腿，跨在自己的腰侧，再一次将自己的阴茎抵在了那个湿哒哒的入口，“现在不阻止我的话，一会儿就没有机会了。”

他一寸寸的没入其中，英雄虽然没有听清楚他刚才的话，但是当感觉到他的进入时，还是微微挺起了身体，沉浸于快感中的身体，在寻求更多的快感——

“就是这样……放轻松……接受我。”精灵低声说，他的舌头用力的舔过自己的牙齿，甚至划破了自己的舌尖，刺痛和血的气味让埃斯蒂尼安停下动作闭上了眼睛，当他再次睁开眼睛时，那双眼的深处仿佛有红光闪烁，“我会尽量温柔一点的。”

埃斯蒂尼安如此说，但是他的行动却截然不同，抓稳了人类的身体用力的将自己撞入了对方体内。它来的如此突然，以至于英雄没有做好准备，他感到自己的胃袋被猛地撞击，喉咙深处冒出酸苦的的味道，让他再次捂住了自己的嘴巴。

可这时埃斯蒂尼安已经再次开始了抽送，龙骑士用他胯下的那柄长枪，残忍地贯穿着人类英雄的身体。当他凶猛的进入英雄体内时，对方的腹部会被顶出形状，那强烈的压迫感，让人类再也无法压制自己的声音，因为对方的操弄不断呻吟着。

英雄觉得自己已经分不清自己到底是因为快感而兴奋，还只是单纯的因为对方在自己体内发泄欲望而兴奋。他的阴茎阴茎再次抬头了，拍打着他自己的腹部飞溅出混杂着精液的爱液。他无法思考，无法冷静，只能勉强用一只手低着沙发的扶手，以防止自己因为埃斯蒂尼安粗暴的侵犯而滑落下去。

英雄必须承认，自己因为这样可以说是粗鲁的性爱而陶醉不已。这个经历了无数战斗的身体，哪怕是在性爱中，都在追求这更加强烈的刺激。

他甚至不清楚高潮是什么时候来临的——埃斯蒂尼安抬高了他的臀部，积蓄已久的精液再高潮带来的痉挛中注入了他的体内。

精灵弓着背，将脸埋在了他的颈间。“好热……”埃斯蒂尼安喃喃着，将自己埋在人类的体内，他稍稍抬头时，人类发现他低垂的视线不知是在看着何处，仿佛陷入了与最初相同的恍惚。

当英雄感觉到埃斯蒂尼安喉咙的震颤时，他潜意识的觉得精灵会喊出艾默里克的名字，但是在他耳边响起的，却是他自己的名字。紧随而来的是肩膀上的刺痛，精灵的牙齿深深陷入了他的皮肤，埃斯蒂尼安仿佛真的化作了一只野兽。

“……抱歉……我有点……”埃斯蒂尼安的声音微微发颤，他松开了嘴，但仍旧恋恋不舍的舔舐着自己留下的齿痕，“我有点控制不住自己。”

英雄可以听到他碾磨牙齿的声音，他紧紧咬合的牙关缓缓打开，颤抖着仿佛在和什么东西抗争似的，最终还是咬住了人类的肩膀。

“埃斯蒂尼安？”英雄有些担忧，他不确定埃斯蒂尼安是否真的清醒，精灵顿了顿才回答，“我没事……”

在那撕摩般的啃咬和舔弄中，人类感到埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎正在发生变化，它再一次的抬头，充满了不容忽视的存在感。

埃斯蒂尼安喘了口粗气，贪恋性爱带来的快感，又开始了缓慢的抽送。他的咬合时轻时重，让人类有种和野兽做爱的错觉。而这只野兽的动作，也越发的粗暴。

高潮的快感让埃斯蒂尼安的力道失控，血腥味一瞬间就弥漫开来。它并未让精灵退缩，反而让性爱的高潮变得更让人亢奋，就连人类英雄也沉醉其中。

埃斯蒂尼安扬起身子，舔过嘴唇，那一瞬间精灵的动作似有停顿，英雄尚未明白那意味着什么，埃斯蒂尼安就俯身将嘴唇按在了英雄的唇上，他用吻来压制自己啃咬的欲望。

人类迎合着对方的吻，也迎合着那逐渐加速的抽送，埃斯蒂尼安的手就按在他的腹部，每一次撞入时，他甚至可以感觉到体内那跟火热的阴茎透过肌肉和皮肤，蹭过精灵的手掌。

那奇妙的感觉让他陷入更深的疯狂，“用力……埃斯蒂尼安……”他的双腿攀附在精灵的腰上，因为快感而彻底抛却了羞耻，开始主动的索求。

但是精灵却没有立刻满足他的请求，恍惚中他听到埃斯蒂尼安的询问，“如果你不说清楚，我是不会明白的。”它听起来更像是诱骗，试图让他说出更加羞耻的话语。

人类觉得自己应该知道那些更加淫秽的词语，他也并非难以启齿，只是他几次想要开口，声音都会因为埃斯蒂尼安的操弄而化作愉悦的呻吟。

那仿佛失禁一般的高潮又在逼近了，如果再来一次，他真的会彻底的沉沦，彻底的发疯。人类因为期待，也因为恐惧而颤抖着，可在矛盾的感情中，却存在其他的东西，因为肉体的碰撞和拍打带来的快感，一并攀升着，仿佛在直接骚弄他的心脏，他的大脑。

埃斯蒂尼安在他高潮的那一刻将他从沙发上拽起，原本就深入体内的阴茎，因为体重而陷入了更深的地方，内脏被挤压的快感，让英雄哆嗦着到达了绝顶。

然而也就在这一刻，英雄终于捕获住了那始终在骚扰着他大脑的东西是什么。他看到了另一个人——他的感知早就在提醒他，房间内存在第三个人，可是他却视若无睹。

直到那个人终于站在了他的面前，精灵耳坠上蓝色的宝石，在壁炉的火光中散发着幽光。人类英雄不知道自己该如何反应，埃斯蒂尼安依旧埋在他的体内，拥抱着他，甚至用高潮过后低哑的嗓音喊道，“艾默里克……”

埃斯蒂尼安更早的时候就发现艾默里克了，他只能确认到这一点，精灵明知艾默里克的存在，却在对方面前，更加激烈的操弄着另一个人，试图诱哄对方说出淫乱的话语。

艾默里克的脸上没有太大的情绪起伏，他的视线在二人身上扫过。在人类的惊愕中，他低下头吻住了埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇。他无法理解现在的情况，更加无法眼前的这两个人。

这是一个绵长的吻，从温柔到蛮横，直到埃斯蒂尼安抬起手将艾默里克从身前推开。

“你太难缠了，艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安擦了擦嘴角不满的说道。艾默里克穿着一身蓝色的便装，他轻易的跨上沙发，按着埃斯蒂尼安的背脊，将银发的精灵推在人类的身上。

埃斯蒂尼安立刻就明白了艾默里克的打算，“喂，你不会是想——”艾默里克没有给埃斯蒂尼安说完这句话的机会，他甚至没有摘下手套，精灵的身体因为粗糙的布料粗鲁的插入而紧绷，但是这显然还在龙骑士的忍耐范围内，“你这个……混蛋……”

他咬牙切齿的试图起身，却被艾默里克指间的动作再次击溃，来自体内的快感让埃斯蒂尼安瞬间就失去了抵抗的力量，狼狈的倒在人类英雄的身上，“慢一点……还没有适应……”

“你不是喜欢更痛一点的吗？”艾默里克的声音是人类从未听过的低沉，他用带着手套的手指粗鲁的扩展的埃斯蒂尼安的身体，就如艾默里克说的，英雄可以感觉到埃斯蒂尼安因为这样的疼痛而兴奋着。

哪怕龙骑士的嘴上并不愿意承认，可当艾默里克慢慢抽出手指，将自己的阴茎抵在对方的入口处时，埃斯蒂尼安还是闭上了嘴。原本强势的精灵此刻浑身颤抖着，承受着另一个人的侵入。这个过程并不缓慢，埃斯蒂尼安比人类想象中的更加轻易的吞入了艾默里克的阴茎。

“怎么不说话了？”艾默里克刻意般的问道，又因为埃斯蒂尼安恼怒的咒骂而猛地用力。他每一下的冲击，都像是要将银发精灵撞碎使得，那巨大的力道，也一并撞入了人类的体内。他觉得艾默里克并不是在干着埃斯蒂尼安一人，而是在操弄着他们两人一般。

他对上了艾默里克的视线，他无法辨明那双蓝色眼睛中的情绪，但是艾默里克显然看出了他的惶恐不安。“没事的……”艾默里克用和先前截然不同的温柔语调说道，虽然他几乎是贴着埃斯蒂尼安的耳朵说的，不过银发的精灵似乎知道这句话并非说给自己。

“虽然我确实有点生气。”艾默里克说着用力按下埃斯蒂尼安的身体，也一并顶入了深处，身下的精灵因此发出粘腻的呻吟，他吻了吻埃斯蒂尼安的头发，像是在安抚对方，又像是在舒缓自己的欲望。

然而他的视线，却再次落在了人类英雄的身上，“因为我和他一样，全都……”他俯下身，隔着埃斯蒂尼安浅浅的吻了问人类的额头，当他发现无法更进一步接触对方时，艾默里克揪住埃斯蒂尼安的银发，迫使对方扬起脖子。

“干什么！很痛啊！”埃斯蒂尼安扭头发出一声怒吼，虽然他的声音听起来没有什么气势。

“……你不想干了的话可以到一边去，换我来。”和埃斯蒂尼安相比，艾默里克看起来冷静得多，“你很碍事。”

“你才是碍事的那个。”埃斯蒂尼安咬着牙抱怨，他用手肘狠狠的顶开艾默里克，呲牙咧嘴地嚷嚷，“今晚是我们两个的时间，你这个迟到的家伙快点滚回办公室去。”

对于埃斯蒂尼安的话，艾默里克发出一声轻笑，“一边咬着我不放一边说这种话？”议长大人比任何人都了解这个身体的弱点，他可以轻易地让埃斯蒂尼安缴械投降。

他也清楚人类英雄心中的困惑，任何“情人”“伴侣”或是别的什么，都不应该像他们这样古怪。他们也绝非只是为了做爱而做爱，埃斯蒂尼安对于他来说，有着不可取代的地位。

倘若艾默里克来的更早一些，在英雄询问他们二人的关系时就在场，大概他也和埃斯蒂尼安一样，无法给出一个准确的答复。

他们二人的关系究竟是什么，朋友，恋人，家人？没有朋友会上床做爱，也没有恋人和家人会允许另一半和别人发生关系。

但是艾默里克允许，埃斯蒂尼安也允许，所以他们都无法回答这个问题。但是这个允许的对象，也并非任何人都可以，在此之前，他并未对其他人产生过兴趣。

当他注意到自己的视线在这位年轻的英雄身上停留的过长时，埃斯蒂尼安也有着和他相同的看法。谁都没有说出口，这是一个心照不宣的事实。在此期间他们依旧会做爱，仿佛这是两件毫不相干的事情。

直到某一天，埃斯蒂尼安率先打破了沉默，“艾默里克……我发现我想上他。”双腿交叉坐在床上的埃斯蒂尼安毫无预兆的提起了这件事。

“……你确定要和我说这个？”

“你难道不想吗？”埃斯蒂尼安反问，因为艾默里克的沉默而笑着躺下，“你这种性格，是绝对追不到他的。”对于埃斯蒂尼安的评论，艾默里克依旧没有回复。

他确实对英雄抱有特别的感情，但是那尚没有发展到情欲的程度。这次的事情也绝非他们预谋，它确确实实只是一个意外。

英雄的出现不受艾默里克控制，人类恰巧在适合的时间踏入了他的办公室，而他恰巧因为无法赴埃斯蒂尼安的约而头痛。

他也着实没想到，埃斯蒂尼安会如此充分的利用了这个机会。

“他比他自己想象的更加喜欢粗暴。”艾默里克掐着埃斯蒂尼安的下颚，让人类可以看清精灵的表情，“越是用力的干他，他就越兴奋。”他如同自己说的那样，以粗暴的方式操弄着被压在床上的精灵。

精灵的银发不断晃动着，断断续续的从喉咙里发出甜腻的呻吟，他身下的床单早就已经湿透了，在沙发上的时候，埃斯蒂尼安就因为艾默里克而高潮了数次。

人类也曾主动的坐在他的腹上，将他的阴茎吞吐体内，与艾默里克一并前后操弄他。他此时应当已经到达了体力的极限，可依旧因为对方的抽送，而下意识的摇晃着腰部。

“因此。”黑发的精灵俯下身，越过对方的肩膀，一并看着坐在前方人类，“一点点的温柔，就可以让他高潮。”他的吐息喷洒在埃斯蒂尼安的耳廓，说话间他轻柔的舔过精灵敏感的耳朵，缓缓的用牙齿撕摩。

“不要再……”埃斯蒂尼安抗议着，可早就习惯了身体，依旧轻易的攀上了顶峰。此时他已经放弃了压抑自己，他这幅狼狈的模样，早就被人类英雄一览无遗了。

只是他尚未从快感中挣脱，艾默里克又扣住他的双臂，将他从床上托起，“放开——”他出声抗议，但是艾默里克轻轻咬着他的耳朵，用手指拂过他的下颚。这个动作让埃斯蒂尼安浑身发抖的抿住了嘴唇，他听到艾默里克发出笑声，对着人类解释，“虽然是精灵，但是就像猫一样。”

“……给我去死。”埃斯蒂尼安磨着牙愤愤道。艾默里克并不介意，对于他来说，这样的埃斯蒂尼安已经很久没见到了，这也让变得更加有趣。

“安静一点，埃斯蒂尼安。”他如此说，在埃斯蒂尼安的怒视中，接着对英雄说道，“你知道吗，埃斯蒂尼安不喜欢被碰这里。”

他的手指按在精灵的胸前，人类英雄似懂非懂的点了点头，艾默里克却牵起了他的手，按在了埃斯蒂尼安的乳尖上，“因为它非常敏感。”他抓着人类的手指，一并揉弄着埃斯蒂尼安乳尖，“如果他不让你碰的话，只是因为他怕自己射的太快了。”

“去死……”埃斯蒂尼安试图表面的凶恶，可是在两个人的抚弄下他只能发出粘腻的声音，人类英雄更是含住了他的乳尖，他没有什么技巧，只是本能的吮吸啃咬着。

他想到艾默里克的话，埃斯蒂尼安喜欢粗暴的性爱——于是他用力的咬住了嘴里的东西，疼痛让埃斯蒂尼安发出沉重的低喘，他看起来十分痛苦，但是那跟不断冒出爱液的阴茎，还是出卖了他。

人类英雄又轻柔的拨弄对方的乳尖，探出手抓住了精灵的阴茎，在手中套弄。他听到埃斯蒂尼安的声音仿佛啜泣声，他因此而越发的亢奋。

艾默里克已经恢复了抽送，前后的玩弄让埃斯蒂尼安感到一阵阵酥麻入骨的战栗。然而他的高潮并没有预期的快速，因为他已经射了太多次了，但是当他到来的时候，却漫长的几乎让他晕厥。

他在人类的口中到达了高潮，英雄确实善于学习，他和他交换着充满了精液的吻，而艾默里克也加入了其中，这显得疯狂而扭曲。

在艾默里克终于看似餍足，放开了埃斯蒂尼安后，银发的精灵可以说逃似得躲到了床的另一头，他坐在人类英雄的身后，搂住了人类的腰看着前方的艾默里克，“做完了就快点滚回去。”

“……你以前没有这么无情。”艾默里克挑了挑眉，他很少做这个动作，对于人类来说这个表情也十分新奇，“所以你这是……在用英雄阁下当挡箭牌？”他的脸上又浮现了笑意，“实际上，我刚才还想说，我们其实可以一起上……”

听到这句话，英雄脑内的警铃大作，他迅速看了一眼他艾默里克胯下的那根有抬头趋势的玩意。十分果断的打断了议长大人的话，“我觉得！还是上埃斯蒂尼安比较好。”

“哈？”银发的精灵在他身后传来震惊的质问，“你是认真的？”

英雄没有回头的勇气，而是接着对艾默里克说，“或者……我们可以一起上……他？”


End file.
